Schoolgirl Ciel
by Kokoro Miwa
Summary: What had started out as a game of Truth or Dare had left Ciel Phantomhive dressed in a skimpy sailor uniform being carted off to public school. This school was nothing like his private, plush one, especially with a teacher named Sebastian. Find out! A/U
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is definitely an above average student in her, er, _his_ first year of high school. What started off as a challenge to his authority, rather, a simple dare, ended up with him in a schoolgirl uniform being carted off to a public school. And now, for the sake of his pride, he must pretend to be a girl in this school and keep this secret. But what if a young, sexy teacher finds out his secret? And takes advantage of it? One name: Sebastian.

A/N: Hey! Well, I looked at my user stats today… and found out how pathetic I was. But thank you, 18plusforme! I really wish I could find ALL the people out there who favorited any of my stories/added it to alerts/reviewed it and give them one big huggly glomp. I'm keeping track of my fanfictions. This is my third! Actually, I'm SUPPOSED to be doing homework right now, but, just totally like me, I got distracted. Typical, eh? From 1-8pm I was at the mall with my friends celebrating Naomi's birthday. This is a fanfiction PRESENT for ya~ I was planning on a KHR fic, but then being Naomi's late bday, I'll make it Kuroshitsuji. This chapter specifically will be short because I don't have time at the moment. Enough of my rambling, without further ado…

Schoolgirl Ciel

Giggling. It was coming from the 1st year's high school dorm. To be more specific, it was coming from that room. Here in Ms. Wise's School for the Reserved, which was, ironically, an all-male dormitory school, students each had their own room and were given much freedom. The rooms were classy and large, catered to that one student's needs, and only the elites could afford to attend school here.

In a large, posh bedroom sat a group of huddled figures on the overly large, plush bed. They were all boys, but, unfortunately they were not doing what a fangirl may think. Not that early in this story. In one boy's hand was an iPod. He held it close to his face, so no one could peek over his shoulder as he eagerly tapped the screen. Looking up, he defiantly smirked at the boy in front of him, who was small in stature, but radiated pride all around.

"Ciel… Truth or dare?" The former boy spoke, flicking his eyes back to the iPod. He had blonde hair which matched his pale skin, which in turn matched his mischievously sly smile and crazed eyes.

"Dare. Of course." The boy who was Ciel huffed, brushing his dark blue hair back. The crowd of boys leaned closer.

"You do know we're playing the dirty version (1)?" The blonde grinned.

"Yeah. So? I'm not a sissy, Alois." Ciel huffed once more. He wondered why Alois had invited him to play truth or dare. They basically hated each other! Something was up, but he couldn't refuse, since Alois' father was the head of the school.

"Alright." Murmurs were whispered throughout the group sitting on the bed. None of them had chosen dare yet. Like a typical truth or dare game.

"Then… _Dress as a girl in a school uniform without your undergarments on and seduce someone in the room,_" Alois read off. Apparently, on his iPod was a Truth or Dare app. He snickered and the group joined him.

"Well, I don't think you own a sailor uniform, so I can't really do that now, can I?" Ciel got off the bed, glaring at the snickering boys. Was that really the dare? Or were they fooling with him? He knew it was the dirty version, but he didn't think it would be _that_ dirty.

"That's true…" One guy chorused. The others nodded with him.

"Maybe not… but how about we keep that dare in place for a week or so. Maybe we'll find a chance to make Ciel dress as a girl." That sly Cheshire smile reappeared, annoying Ciel to no end. He didn't know which one he found more annoying, Alois' freakishly happy smile, or his crafty one.

Alois noticed his suspicion, but only grinned wider. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow. "It's getting late. I don't want to play this anymore," he said with a pout as he buried his head in the covers of the bed.

Most of the boys agreed with him, and headed back to their dorms to sleep. Ciel lingered behind, his eyes looking for the slightest falter that would let him know Alois' plan.

"You should go back to your dorm too, my dear Ciel." Again with that Cheshire smile. He turned on his foot and stepped out of the room, heading to his own dorm.

"Young master Ciel, it's time for your tea." Ciel opened his eyes slowly. Morning light was rushing in through the window. He looked to his side, only to see a female maid pouring his tea. (A/N: Sorry, Sebas-chan doesn't come in this chapter… ^^; NEXT CHAPTER!) "Here you are, young master Ciel. Your breakfast will be served shortly in the dining hall."

Ciel nodded absentmindedly, sipping his tea. It was chamomile today, as fragrant as ever, though he honestly preferred Earl Grey. As the maid made motions to undress him, he stopped her.

"Go. I do not need help to undress today." It wasn't the fact that the maid was female; he had them help him change clothes all the time. He just needed some time to think alone whilst he drank his tea. The maid bowed and left without a word.

Sighing, he put down his cup and proceeded to make his way to his walk-in closet. Today was Saturday, which meant that there would be no classes. When he reached the closet, he heard a creak, followed by a timid head popping into his room. "C-Ciel-kun, Alois called us into his room again for Truth or Dare… And he wants us to come now."

Truth or Dare? In the morning? Was Alois out of his mind? Nevertheless, he followed the timid boy to Alois' room, where only a select few people were waiting, less than last night.

"Ciel, hello! It's so nice to see you again!" Alois waved him over, treating him like a good friend, when only about a week ago, they were throwing verbal rumors and accusations at each other.

"We just saw each other less than a day ago," muttered Ciel under his breath.

"What did you say?" Alois asked innocently, "Anyways, remember that dare you got last night?" The innocent tone was replaced with a more mischievous one.

"Yeah?" Ciel knew where this was going.

"Well, we've found out a way to make you do it! Isn't that fantastic? Unless… you're scared to do something like that?" Alois knew his weak points, and that his pride would never let down a challenge.

Without skipping a beat, or waiting for Ciel's response, Alois went into his closet, rummaging inside until he came up with something, pulling it out. Ciel's heart sank. No way in hell.

What Alois had pulled out was a rather skimpy sailor uniform. The top looked more like a midriff, and the ribbon that normally was pulled around the neck was way longer than the shirt itself. The skirt was worse. It looked more like a skimpy piece of fabric, ready to blow off in the wind. Not only that, it was _short_. If Ciel were to actually wear that crap, it wouldn't have even covered his ass.

"Alois… There's no way I'm doing this. I'm… not." Ciel looked him straight in the eye, flat out refusing.

"Oh? It's too bad… Get him!"

Ciel whipped around, assuming that a bunch of boys were going to tackle him and force it on, but none of that happened. Instead, a bucket of fluid—which wasn't guaranteed to be water—flew at him and completely drenched him in the liquid. The poor boy just stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what the liquid was, when he realized. Where had Alois gone? He was no longer in the room!

"Looking for me, Ciel? I'm right here~" A chuckle resided from the door. "Oh dear… Look at what a mess you are! You need a change of clothes don't you?"

"Yes. I do," Ciel growled, "Now, excuse me." He stomped out in his wet pajamas to his room, and flung open the closet door, and… gaped. In sheer horror.

His closet. All his clothes! They were gone! All he saw was… the sailor uniform Alois showed him earlier and in addition, a cheap looking wig. So, Alois must have slipped out to grab his clothes and replace them with the uniform.

He shivered. It was damn cold. And what was that fluid anyways? From the dark, murky color, it was definitely not drinking water and it _stunk_. Like hell. He heard a knock at his door and a note slid under. Grabbing the note, he read aloud,

"_Tee hee, Ciel. If you're wondering, one of the toilets in the bathroom yesterday overflowed. As you should already know, our dorm was sent out to clean in up. Well, guess where all that overflowed water went. Right into that bucket that _accidentally_ was thrown at you. I suggest you change clothes quickly. Your caring friend, Alois."_

As soon as the letter was finished, it was violently torn apart and fluttered to the floor in pieces. Ciel's attention now turned to the uniform. Right next to it was another note.

_Oh, since we're nice, we'll give you undergarments. I hope you know how to put them on~_

More horror and shock struck him. Two pieces of undergarments lay side by side. One had a post it labeled "bra" and the other said "panties". Was he… really going to have to wear this?


	2. Chapter 2 Lacy Undergarments

A/N: Yo everybody! I dedicate this first line to MelodiusNocturneCiel for she put this line in a comment and I thought it was genius! Thanks for all your support in this! I have 6 reviews, and they all should be replied to (except for morinaga's, but I hope you come back soon to read this chapter~). Thanks to MelodiusNocturneCiel, Lord of the Plushies, 18plusForMe, BloodlyCherryBlossom, morinaga, and kitty Tokyo uzumaki for your yummy reviews! I suck at making border lines; I know how on fanfiction but it somehow NEVER shows up. I tried to make one like 'xOOxOOx' but…. I didn't show up either…. For those who secretly are picky with these sort of things… I'M SORRY! So… instead… I'll try for a short "OxxOxxO" Also, I got so many Favorites and followers, so I'm happy to all of you! But… if you have time to click a button, why not just write me a review? I'll eat it up and reply! I don't bite… :3 Now for chapter 2 (which I will NAME!) Oh, and one last thing. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but I feel that lacy undergarments (bras and panties and such) are rather uncomfortable, which gave me this chapter idea. Anyone agree? ONE LAST THING! If you write a review and you are a KHR fan, SAY SO! o Yeah!

By the way, last chapter, I had (1), and… well I'm sure you all know this already, but I meant the Dirty Version of the Truth-or-Dare iPod game.

A little recap? Here: _His closet. All his clothes! They were gone! All he saw was… the sailor uniform Alois showed him earlier and in addition, a cheap looking wig. So, Alois must have slipped out to grab his clothes and replace them with the uniform._

_ He shivered. It was damn cold. And what was that fluid anyways? From the dark, murky color, it was definitely not drinking water and it stunk. Like hell. He heard a knock at his door and a note slid under. Grabbing the note, he read aloud,_

_ "Tee hee, Ciel. If you're wondering, one of the toilets in the bathroom yesterday overflowed. As you should already know, our dorm was sent out to clean in up. Well, guess where all that overflowed water went. Right into that bucket that accidentally was thrown at you. I suggest you change clothes quickly. Your caring friend, Alois."_

_ As soon as the letter was finished, it was violently torn apart and fluttered to the floor in pieces. Ciel's attention now turned to the uniform. Right next to it was another note._

_ Oh, since we're nice, we'll give you undergarments. I hope you know how to put them on~_

_ More horror and shock struck him. Two pieces of undergarments lay side by side. One had a post it labeled "bra" and the other said "panties". Was he… really going to have to wear this?_

Chapter 2- Lacy Undergarments Part 1

"Nice, my ass!" Ciel shouted aloud, grabbing both post-its, which sadly met the same fate as the letter. His voice reverberated around the large room, which didn't help his mood. He _so_ was not going to wear this. But, there was no other choice. He was soaked to his skin in toilet water with hell-knows-what in it and had no other clothes to change into but those. It wasn't really like he could waltz out into the hallway all filthy and foul, especially since the nosy teachers could give out punishments to those they found rebellious or undisciplined.

First thing first. He was going to take a shower. Forget about breakfast, especially if he was going to show up looking like a slutty girl. Turning the water to hot, he stripped off his clothes, sniffing them, which was not a very good idea. They smelled like crap. Probably because they _had_ crap on them. He wrinkled his nose, throwing the expensive pajamas in the trash. As much as he hated the sailor outfit, there was no way he could wear those clothes again, much less wash them sufficiently.

Steam began to billow out of the top of the shower. Perfect temperature. He stepped in, sliding the glass door closed behind him and again… was horrified. The same situation of the closet had been reproduced. All his shower items had been taken and replaced! What was placed in the steaming shower was strawberry silky hair shampoo with a matching conditioner, apricot-peach flavored body wash with little sand particles (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what to call it. It's those things they put in some body washes that's supposed to take of dead skin.), and a tiny bottle of a strong, perfume smelling face wash. Maybe he could just rinse clean… He brought his arm up to his nose, sniffing. Nope, rinsing clean was not an option. Reluctantly, he squeezed a bit of the body wash into his palm and began to lather slowly and cautiously. Though he doubted it, Alois could have messed with the girly toiletries and included some 'side effects'. Thankfully, nothing was wrong and he came out of the shower in one piece, smelling quite fruity and… girlish—well, not very manly. (A/N: Hey… Boys that smell like strawberries and apricot and peaches are MANLY! Just not in this fic. ^^;)

Silently he cursed Alois to the depths of hell, when he saw that basically _all_ his toiletries had been replaced, most of it now strawberry and pink themed. Strawberry body cream, strawberry lip gloss, and the like. Ciel, being extremely angry, passed on all the rest of the girlified items. He would rather chafe than wear more of that stuff than necessary. Now for the harder part.

OxxOxxO

Ciel stood, legs partially parted in a defiant stance, having a staredown with the sailor uniform and undergarments. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was still wearing a towel. At last though, he had decided to get on with it, for he was getting more than just fed up. He had to admit defeat; he had been checkmated.

Going for the most embarrassing part first, the panties, he pulled them on, only to realize how itchy and uncomfortable they were. He wiggled around in them, grinding his teeth together. Clearly, it couldn't get any less comfortable. He was reaching for the skirt when…

_Click!_ Giggling! From outside his door! A head popped in. No, it wasn't Alois, for he had enough common sense to wait outside so Ciel wouldn't strangle him. Not that he could, clad in slutty lace panties. (A/N: Too many A/N! Anyways, I just want to say that I DO know that all lace panties are NOT slutty, but for my sake, pretend these are the slutty type, because I'm not very good at describing them.) But what the person was holding as he stuck his head through the door made Ciel blush a mad red and go for his throat.

What was the boy holding? A cell phone camera, with the picture of yours truly defiantly standing in hot pink lacy panties, with a rather embarrassing bulge in the front, mostly because they were tight, and for girls, not guys. Ciel lunged, almost getting him, when the boy shouted, "Stop! I already sent this to everyone with me! If you, uh, _really_ kill me, they'll send it to everybody they know!"

Now, _that_ was some good blackmail. Ciel stopped in his tracks. This was not his day. But he had to remain calm, especially in front of his humiliators. Grabbing his towel, which had pooled the ground when he put on his panties, he covered himself. "Then what do you want?"

"Silly silly Ciel. We just want to make sure you put on all your clothes correctly~"

Was that a twitch in Ciel's eye? He restrained himself from killing the boy on the spot. "I will. Now get the hell out." He slammed the door, ignoring the yelp of the boy who had stuck his head in and narrowly got out in time.

A knock sounded.

"Ciel-chan~" Alois said from behind the door, drawing out the 'chan'. "Not to worry, to make sure you did what we told, we hid a camera in your room~"

Oh, that bastard was going to get it big time.

OxxOxxO (A/N: This is the page break where, just imagine, Ciel lunges at the door and attempts to kill Alois anyways. Though he fails. D:)

Starting back where he left off, he picked up the bra. Originally, he wasn't planning on wearing it, but at Alois' freaking _insistence_, or, _blackmail_, he had to wear it. The straps were basically strings, skimpy and invisible at a distance, and the bra itself was padded, giving the allusion that he actually had breasts. As he brought the bra up to examine, something fell out. Rather, a lot of the same thing fell out. A variety of assortments of cloth had been stashed inside the bra. Curious, he cautiously read the post-it that had fluttered to the ground.

_We know that the padded bra makes you seem like you have breasts, but we'd rather you have big breasts, so put these in~_

_ Rip!_ More paper bits fluttered to the ground. There was a fine line between prank, extreme, and dare, and frankly, Alois had crossed all three quite a while ago.

Nevertheless, he put the bra on, struggling with the simple straps. After a final tug, it was on. Now the cloth… He decided to just uncreatively stuff it there, but flatten it, so it didn't have… unsightly bumps.

The skirt and the shirt were easy. The skirt actually _did _cover his ass, but he definitely wasn't going to bend a single degree, or someone would get the rear end view. The shirt made it about an inch past his bellybutton, and then ended, while the ribbon ran down to his skirt. It was absolutely… humiliating. Now, how was he going to get out and not run into anyone?

OxxOxxO

In the end, he had decided to get out through the window. Fortunately, he was on the first floor, so he easily climbed out. Since it was Saturday, he could just spend the day off campus, avoiding his classmates. He had grabbed the wig and slipped it on before he left, so no one could recognize him. Bolting out of the dormitory gates, he streaked as fast a possible, earning some stares and whispers. However, he was forced to stop when he heard a teacher's voice.

"Shouldn't you be in class, young madam?" A tall man stood before him. He was lean and had on a rather friendly smile. His black hair was elegantly styled so that it complimented his handsome face.

"Uh… Well, I have off today, Mr… Uh, Mr…." Ciel said nervously.

"Sebastian. Sebastian is just fine." The man named Sebastian gave Ciel a once over. He was slightly humored by the girl's outfit. Perhaps it was a cosplay. He was here to visit Ms. Wise's School for the Reserved to talk to the headmaster.

"Sebastian then. Well…" Ciel attempted to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Sebastian's voice again.

"Please wait, young madam. I have not seen you in our school before. That uniform does resemble ours, but perhaps a bit less…" Sebastian gestured and continued onwards when he caught the confused look from the girl. "Mayberd Public School? Ah, you must be a new attendee. Well, come with me, young madam, and I'll show you the way." He supposed the meeting with the headmaster could wait. Walking briskly, he turned to see the girl glued to her spot. After a reproving glance from him, she followed.

On the walk, Sebastian's eyes began to wander to the new student, who was now walking side by side with him. She had rather large breasts and it was clear that her uniform was a bit lewd. Wait, what was he thinking? This was a _student_! He did _not_ want to be charged for sexually assaulting an underage (or at least he assumed) teenager. Yet still, his eyes wandered off to her backside when he realized that with every step, the girl flashed off her interesting panties. What a nice ass… It was nicely built and almost had a cute masculinity—Wait, wait, wait! What the hell was he thinking!


	3. Chapter 3 Mayberd Registration

OHMYFANGIRLYSORRYBUTTGOODNESS I apologize for this long overdue chapters and I have many, many excuses, but I just want to say that I am, in fact, not dead, and have miraculously decided to write up more chapters to ALL of my stories. ALL OF THEM. Since I'm rather lazy at the moment, that will take me a while. I'll just start with my most popular (?) first!

_**PLEASE READ THIS. I AM EXTREMELY IN A DESPERATE NEED FOR A BETA READER. IF NOT, I HONESTLY MIGHT NOT HAVE ENOUGH, UH, CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE. PLEASE PLEASE, JUST CLICK ON MY NAME ABOVE NEXT TO THE TITLE OF THE FIC TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE RATHER EASY REQUIREMENTS. IF YOU KNOW ANYONE/ARE SOMEBODY WHO IS INTERESTED AFTER READING THESE REQUIREMENTS, HELP ME! AND IF YOU DON'T FIT A COUPLE, THEN PM ME ANYWAYS AND WE'LL TALK! THEN EVERYONE CAN GET THEIR CHAPTERS FASTER AND I WON'T DISCONTINUE… THANK YOU.**_

Thanks to RainbowJapan, mochiusagi, MelodiousNocturneCiel, Lord of The Plushies, 18plusForMe, CourtLynn, BloodlyCherryBlossom, LovelyWickedDescet, and kitty tokyo uzumaki for the beautiful, sincere, and loyal reviews! And to anyone who favorited or put me on alert! To LovelyWicketDescet, surprisingly, I have tried with the page breaks. They work on and off so it's confusing. And yes, chapter 2 was and will be the only chapter with that much interruption in it. Alright, now… ONWARDS! CHARGE! (I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER TITLE…. I JUST HAAAAD TO!) (AS FOR PANTIES… BE FLEXIBLE WITH ME HERE…. PLEASE?)

Recap: _On the walk, Sebastian's eyes began to wander to the new student, who was now walking side by side with him. She had rather large breasts and it was clear that her uniform was a bit lewd. Wait, what was he thinking? This was a student! He did not want to be charged for sexually assaulting an underage (or at least he assumed) teenager. Yet still, his eyes wandered off to her backside when he realized that with every step, the girl flashed off her interesting panties. What a nice ass… It was nicely built and almost had a cute masculinity—Wait, wait, wait! What the hell was he thinking!_

(I will now be doing chapter summaries. Read at your own risk, I suppose)

Chapter Summary: Finally, Sebastian has successfully herded Ciel into the Mayberd Public School. Getting ready for registration, a little panty rubbing incident leaves Ciel rather aroused. And Sebastian, who, instead of assuming Ciel is aroused, thinks that he just needs to use the restroom. Time for some… masturbation for all the fangirls out there who just want something fruity in these couple of chapters.

**Chapter 3: Mayberd Registration**

"Young Madam, here is Mayberd Public School. I assure you that it will be a wonderful learning experience."

Cautiously, Ciel looked the school over. It was _small_. Where were the dormitories? The separate buildings? The multiple floors? The school looked a bit like a flat sandwich. It had two floors that spread out over the school grounds, which weren't very large to begin with. It also looked old, and smelled old, if that was possible. He saw girls and boys chattering as they walked into the building, giving him short glances and snickers. Indeed, his uniform was truly similar to those of the girls of the school. Of course, theirs were more reasonable with skirts a smidge longer, shirts that actually reached their skirts along with loafers and long socks versus his own old sneakers that he grabbed on his way out.

"Young Madam? Are you all right?" Sebastian spoke right by his ear, catching him by surprise.

"Ah! Sebastian, d-don't do that," Ciel shuddered.

"Are you cold, young madam?" Sebastian was rather humored at the visible shudder. This girl seemed to be fun to play with. A little more teasing probably wouldn't hurt.

"I-I'm not cold, Sebastian. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, young madam," said Sebastian, slowly blowing warm breath into the ear.

"A-ah! What are you doing!" Ciel backed up, clapping his hand over his ear.

"What do you mean?" Fixing on a very Alois-like Chesire grin, Sebastian advanced forward towards the girl, then stopped abruptly, coming to his senses. Just how old was this girl? He could not assault a minor! Even though he had already repeated that multiple times to no avail…

While Sebastian was mentally fighting himself, the school bell rang. The students were already gone though, so fortunately no one had seen the little attack Sebastian made on Ciel.

"Well, we are late, Young Madam, we must hurry so we can get your papers in."

Ciel proceeded to follow him; however this time he was. The two entered the building, making confusing lefts and rights around corners and hallways until they stopped in front of a door marked 'Principal's Office'.

Sebastian glanced over at the girl next to him. She seemed to be writhing in some sort of discomfort and she shifted from one foot to the other, moving her _ass_ this way and that.

Oh, Ciel was in obvious discomfort alright. His panties refused to stay still and kept riding up his ass like a thong. And it was extremely uncomfortable. Not only that, he was almost absolutely sure that Alois had purposely chosen panties that were a couple sizes smaller, for they were squeezing his, er, jewels oh-so-hard. But as he wiggled about, the rough lacey fabric of the panties rubbed against him, and it was rather pleasurable.

"Ahem, Young Madam. Young Madam!" Sebastian coughed.

"Eh?" Ciel looked up. Sebastian had probably been calling his name for a while now.

"Well, we're going in now. I'd like to see to it that all your _bodily functions_ are relieved before we enter the principal's office, so would you like to use the bathroom?" Another cough.

Ciel, once again, paid no attention to him. The feeling of the panties rubbing against his member was quite arousing, and he began to wiggle about more and start to pant.

Apparently, Sebastian only thought that the girl in front of him was nervous and had to use the bathroom, rather than aroused, which Ciel was. However, he just couldn't miss the cute wiggling of her ass and the soft pants from her breath. Most girls don't act this way, he assumed, and perhaps it's because she needed to use the bathroom. But that rather sexy act (which was, obviously, not caused by a need to use the bathroom) was almost irresistible to Sebastian. Only a couple steps and he could easily have her with a flick of his wrist. No. That's not what he came here for. He came here to register a new student. He was a calm and composed teacher. A calm and composed teacher. A _calm _and _composed_ teacher. Being the _calm _and _composed_ teacher he was, he pretended to pay absolutely no attention to the panting of the girl in front of him and instead said in a rather loud voice, "Of course! You don't know where the bathroom is. It's past this hallway to your left. Please hurry so we won't be later then we already are."

"Ah… Um, okay." Ciel seemed to have heard him and he stumbled through the hallway and entered the bathroom.

Once in, Ciel knew exactly what he had to do. Looking at the bathroom door from the inside, he realized it had a lock. Thankfully, no one was in there. Making haste, he turned the lock and waited for the clicking sound. He couldn't wait much longer.

Pulling himself into a stall and locking it, he sat on the toilet and lifted up his skirt. Thankfully, precum was not leaking out of his member so his panties could stay dry and wearable because there was no way in hell he was going to go underwear-less in a skirt the entire day.

After some careful manipulation, his panties now rested at his ankles, his lightweight skirt being lifted up by his hard member.

"Mmh…" The feeling of the skirt on his member was just as arousing as the panties. It was like light fleeting touches on his needing member. Still, he couldn't get the skirt wet either, so he pushed it up towards his stomach and grasped his member.

"Ah!" Just grasping it was pleasurable enough. Slowly, he began to stroke, moaning in the bliss, throwing his head back and listening to the erotic squelching sounds of his hand on his now wet member. It was addictive and before Ciel knew it, his pace had already become faster and faster. His hand flew under his shirt, under his restrictive bra and cloth to tweak a nipple in the process. And the moment he did—

"Young Madam? All you all right in there? It's been a while, and the principal is waiting for you."

Oh _shit_.

Despite being in the euphoria he was in, Ciel still had enough sense to realize that Sebastian was outside of the bathroom door. Sure, he couldn't come in because he locked the door, and the bathroom was for girls anyways (not that he followed that rule), but he was in the middle of… well, you know… and Sebastian was out there!

"Ah!" Ciel made a little squeak when he shifted on his seat and his member rubbed against his hand once more.

"Young Madam? Do you require assistance? I can call over the nurse."

"N-no… Ah, Sebastian. I-it's… c-completely fine."

"Young Madam, you do not sound fine. I will get the nurse immediately."

"No! I order—er, I think you should just go back to the office. I w-will be there s-shortly." What could he say? Suddenly, he had an idea. A rather humiliating one, but an idea. He had heard his friend, Lizzy, at the neighboring school talk about it once. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. "I… Uh, have some minor cramps. I think I'm getting my p-p-per—"

"Understood, Young Madam. Do you need any painkillers for that?"

"N-no… I'm fine. T-thank you." That was probably one of the only benefits that pretending to be a woman would give him in this sort of situation. Looking down, after the extremely humiliating, close call conversation that gave him some shock, his erection had already calmed down. Standing up from the toilet seat, he grabbed his underwear, spending some time wondering which side was the front and which side was the back, and pulled it on, giving a little groan of discomfort when he realized his member was still a bit slick from the earlier precum and was still being squeezed like hell in the panties.

Too late now to change anything. Folding his skirt back down, he flushed the toilet just in case Sebastian could hear anything from down the hallway, unlocked the stall door, and washed his hands. After a quick dry, he placed his ear against the door, wary of who might be outside, but deemed it safe.

"Sorry for being a bit late." He said to Sebastian as he approached the principal's office.

Sebastian had been staring at a couple of papers, shuffling them occasionally. "It's quite alright," he said, "I actually already received your personal information from your parents by email and—"

"Stop. When did my parents send you information?"

"Just around now, Young Madam. Alois and Lizzy are their names, am I correct?"

Alois, that sly little bastard. He knew all this was coming, and he sent his personal info, which he probably totally changed around. Oh, he was going to get a fistful when he got back to that dormitory. _If_ he got back and _if_ he got back with his pride of course. Now Lizzy… She did approve of pretty, girly costumes, and with Alois' sly talk and manipulation, she probably believed that Ciel was dressing up in a pretty, girly costume, not some slutty, schoolgirl outfit. Thus, she most likely openly agreed to being a part of the plan. Alois was _really_ going to get it now.

"Anyways, I have registered you already, so now, we should go to each of your classes and introduce you to the teachers. Shall we start with the homeroom teacher, Young Madam?"

"Eh? Ah, sure?" Ciel was too busy thinking about what Alois would look like when he was done with him to know what he was agreeing to.

"Okay. Let's go off to meet your teacher," he said, glancing at Ciel's schedule, "Let's see who you have… Oh dear." A visible frown of dislike decorated Sebastian's face, but he quickly replaced it with a cunning smile at Ciel.

"Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Faustus, or… Claude."

End of Chapter

A/N: Ha! Howd you like DEM beans! A sort of cliff hanger? I guess so… I just thought it was convenient to end here. Any ideas as to what to do from now?

Again, I NEED A BETA READER! HELP ME! So I can write stories faster. In summary, I'll just say what type of beta reader I'm looking for: one that has confidence in his/her abilities, is good with plot (grammar can be a side dish), can CONSTANTLY EVER SO MUCH remind me how I need to update my stories, has beta read or written a story for Kuroshitsuji before (I want to see your style of writing, so I'll be snooping around your stories, if your interested in being a beta reader~), likes lemons, and (I'll totally accept you [probably] FLAT OUT) reads/watches (and likes) Katekyo Hitman Reborn (because I need a beta-reader for my KHR stories [yes, it's yaoi] desperately as well…). I don't know many people that read/watch KHR along with Kuroshitsuji, so that might be unlikely, so this part is rather optional….

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TRY FOR IT! If I get more than one… I don't think I will, but then I'll see what happens? STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
